User talk:The Chaos Puppet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Chaos Puppet page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 19:41, February 14, 2012 ClericofMadness 21:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I see why I was blocked. I completely, and foolishly, skimmed over the above message. Most websites give intro/welcome messages that are tl;dr. I now see this is not one of them. I also see why the article listing issue is a problem to begin with. I'll definitely learn from this mistake, I can assure you that. The Chaos Puppet 00:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, I am not entirely sure how to leave a message to Cleric, assuring that I would file my article in the listing (however, someone has already done it. I thank you, whoever you are) and will not do this again, except I am blocked. Kinda new to the whole wikia thing, not sure how a lot of it works. It's a learning experience, to say the least. The Chaos Puppet 00:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, where did you get that Alice children.png pic from? Is it a video game or something? I tried looking it up on google images in attempt to find the original source but that was pretty unsuccessful. I'm really curious where that came from so if you can help out that would be great. Thanks Maddiethehedgie 23:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Maddiethehedgie That's what I'm here for. I help whenever I can. :3 Shinigami.Eyes 19:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) o_O Where the fuck did you get all these new Holders pastas? 21:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No. Spamming your own story with different titles is not going to help. \iint Talk 21:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wtf Stop!!!! Stop posting all of "The Holders" Stories please. We are not supposed to post all of them to the site. I am not going to take them down but we already have enough of them. Go to the holders Wiki and post them there. I Have Officially Spoken 11:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Um. Sure we can posts Holders stories here. Last I checked this IS a Holders category. And you wouldn't take them down anyway seeing as you're not admin soooooo... @Chaos: Just add them to the Holders category and DON'T add them to the OC category. (I'm just telling you this as a precautionary measure.) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 14:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:/Stop Ok sorry! I thought you were posting multitude amounts of holders pastas! Well sorry for the innconvience. I Have Officially Spoken 11:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC)